


Feels Like the First Time

by WritingQuill



Series: Prompts et al [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Morning After, POV Sherlock Holmes, Snogging, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 22:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1404808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingQuill/pseuds/WritingQuill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after their first night together, Sherlock thinks about his feelings for John. </p><p>Prompt fill for <a href="http://ewmartin.tumblr.com">ewmartin</a> on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feels Like the First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it took me ages to write this! I've been busy/blocked/in a bad emotional place lately, but here it is! 
> 
> [ewmartin](http://ewmartin.tumblr.com) asked for "sherlock wakes up the morning after his and john's first time and spends time looking at sleeping john and thinking about where to go from there etc etc" - I took some liberties with the prompt, but I hope you'll enjoy this anyway. 
> 
> x

The bedroom is awash with golden light coming through the window because Sherlock forgot to close it last night. It’s not an uncomfortable light, though, and really he thinks it would be a sin to leave the position he currently is in. Lying on his back with John’s head resting on his chest, Sherlock feels warmer and safer than he’s felt in years. John’s long breaths tickle the still-flushed skin of his chest, and every once in a while, his left arm squeezes Sherlock tighter to himself, pressing them closer together. 

Sherlock sighs deeply and settles more comfortable in bed under John, who had him brilliantly pinned down. He never expected to feel like this with another person, and certainly never with someone like John, who is almost his polar opposite in every way. Except that they are surprisingly similar in ways which make Sherlock head swim. He is perhaps the most infuriatingly ordinary person Sherlock has ever met, and yet he is a mystery, layers upon layers of uncharted territory Sherlock has yet to uncover, and he loves every minute of it. Every glance from John, every smile, every giggle at a crime scene. John is… fascinating, in the best of ways. And having him right here, on him, around him, is an unusual, yet fantastic feeling. 

It is warm under the blankets, yet Sherlock can’t will himself to move. John smells of home, of sex, of comfort, of that cheap shampoo he gets from ASDA even though Sherlock has told him again and again that his is better. John’s skin feels surprisingly soft, and is much paler now that he’s been back in England for so long, yet he is still darker than Sherlock, and together they fit, complementing each other’s skin tones and scents. Burrowing closer, Sherlock pulls John tighter against him. John hums sleepily, not quite ready to he awakened yet, and allows himself to be pulled. This makes Sherlock’s heart swim with warmth and… love. Love for his infuriating, beautiful man who somehow against all odds, fell for _Sherlock_ of all people. After all the women, all the failed dates, all the online dating profiles, he is now in Sherlock’s bed, and he is happy, and Sherlock is happy, and Sherlock doesn’t remember being this happy in so long, certainly not before meeting John. 

How wrong he was. How wrong _Mycroft_ was. Dismissing sentiment as if it weren’t important, as if it was detrimental, when in fact, the truth is that it makes things _better_. Sherlock thinks better with John around, he needs his conductor of light to make his thoughts shine brighter. He is faster, more mobile, he is safer, with John always having his back, protecting him. And John takes care of him. John feeds him tea and biscuits, wills him to eat, forces him to shower and to sleep, takes him on walks that are virtually useless yet they somehow clear his mind. John _knows_ him, and still he cares for Sherlock. And what does Sherlock give back? Adventure? Thrill? 

After all this time, he still can’t understand what John sees in him, why he is here, why he hasn’t left. And he can’t leave, ever, because Sherlock needs him here, to be his friend and his partner, and now, finally, his lover. 

‘Hm, you’re thinking too loudly,’ John grumbles, his face nearly buried in Sherlock’s chest. 

‘Excuse me?’ 

John’s head shoot up and he squints. ‘You’re thinking too loudly and I am trying to sleep.’ 

Sherlock smiles. He runs a hand through John’s cheek and feels the soft stubble. John leans on the touch and grins that beautiful grin of his that has Sherlock weak on the knees. Good thing they are lying down. ‘Sorry, I wasn’t aware that my thoughts were interrupting your sleep.’ 

‘Well, what you don’t realise is that you make throaty noises when you’re thinking, love. And I was in the middle of a nice dream.’ 

‘Oh, yeah?’ 

‘Mhmm,’ John smirks. He runs his fingertips up and down Sherlock’s torso, making him shiver all over. ‘Though now that I’m awake, I suppose we could do the real thing.’ 

Sherlock chuckles and nods.

John leans in and brushes his lips over Sherlock’s lightly. Any thoughts on morning breath go out the window when Sherlock’s nostrils are filled with John’s morning scent. He throws his arms around John and pulls him down, their mouths crash together in what can hardly be called a kiss. It is desperation, pure and unadulterated lust. It is ecstasy. 

And then John takes charge, pressing closer and closer, running a tongue across Sherlock’s lips and claiming them as his own, owning Sherlock’s mouth, which is always saying something smart, yet in this, right here, John is the clever one, he is the brilliant one, who always gets Sherlock calling him fantastic. 

They kick the blankets away as it gets far too hot for them, and John all but climbs on top of Sherlock, straddling his hips with those strong, powerful thighs, and deepens the kiss. Their groins brush, and the pleasure shoot right up Sherlock’s spine, yet this isn’t about sex. This is about being so close to John, Sherlock could cry. He can feel every bit of John’s deliciously warm skin. 

Though Sherlock wasn’t a virgin, being with John last night felt like the first time. It was as if he was rediscovering himself all over again, and now it is the same, as if John is always trying to find new places to give Sherlock pleasure. And John loves his neck, loves to suck on it and kiss it, and it makes Sherlock squirm and writhe underneath him in the best of ways.

‘I love these noises you make,’ John says in between kisses. Sherlock hums and then moans loudly when John purposefully grinds them together. 

‘Kiss me,’ Sherlock asks, and John is quick to comply. It is almost a dance now, choreographed to perfection, better and better each time. John always tastes different, yet there is this particular John flavour that is addictive and delicious, and Sherlock can’t get enough of it. 

A buzzing noise comes from the bedside table, and both men groan in annoyance. 

‘Just let it go,’ Sherlock says, trying to get more kisses, but John shakes his head. 

‘Could be important. Lestrade with a case, maybe.’ 

Sherlock sighs. ‘If it’s Mycroft, I will personally murder him.’ 

With a laugh, John reached for the phone and hands it to Sherlock, who unlocks it and reads the text.

‘Case. Triple planned-suicide-turned-murder. Locked room.’ 

With another sigh, John climbs out of Sherlock’s lap. ‘Let’s get ready then.’ But before Sherlock leaves for the bathroom, John grasps his hand and turns him. ‘As soon as we come back, you are mine. So you better solve this quickly.’ 

Excited about the prospect of an interesting case and of having John again in his bed later, Sherlock shivers all over and all but runs to get ready.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> For updates on my fanfic ideas, progress, or just any questions/prompts you might have, check out my [writing blog](http://writingquill.tumblr.com). 
> 
> Cheers x


End file.
